


Micro-ondes.

by Melie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, John, Sherlock, interdictions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Micro-ondes.

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à Moffat, Gatiss et Conan Doyle.

« Sherlock.  
\- Mmh ? répondit le principal intéressé sans relever les yeux de l'ordinateur de John.  
\- Je croyais que nous avions un accord. Vous n'êtes pas sensé pouvoir toucher au micro-ondes.  
\- Non, John, l'accord stipulait seulement que je ne dois pas utiliser notre micro-ondes, tout comme aucun appareil de cuisine, dans le cadre de mes expériences scientifiques pourtant tout à fait légitimes. Ce qui me complique fort la tâche, si vous voulez tout savoir.  
\- Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est pourquoi vous avez dérogé à cette règle.  
\- Je ne l'ai pas fait.  
\- Dans ce cas, quelle est cette substance visqueuse qui est restée collée aux parois ?  
\- Sauce tomate.  
\- …  
\- Si j'accordais une quelconque importance à ces choses là, je serais certainement vexé par le peu de confiance que vous placez en moi, John.  
\- …  
\- Puis-je emprunter votre téléphone ? Je suis sur le point de résoudre une affaire fort ennuyeuse mais que ma cliente fait passer pour urgente. Au fait, cette sauce tomate était délicieuse. »


End file.
